Cintaku Hilang
by Rainy Windstar
Summary: Tenten sudah kehilangan harapan yang selama ini digenggamnya. Harapan untuk bisa bersama Neji, orang yang dicintainya, selamanya. Itu hanya sebuah mimpi. Kini ia sendiri. Namun bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang akan membawa kebahagian untukknya? Seseorang yang mampu membuatnya ceria lagi?
**Cintaku Hilang**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Semua chara milik Masashi-sensei dan cerita ini milik saya**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pairing: Kakashi and Tenten**

 **Banyak terdapat typo(s), OOC (jelas),kemungkinan gaje sangat besar. Adanya pergantian point of view tanpa keterangan.**

 **Hai..hai semua Rainy kembali dengan fic oneshot dengan craick pair Kakashi Tenten (KakaTen). Bagi penggemar KakaTen yuk merapat #promosi ^_^**

 **Rainy Windstar presents:**

 **Cintaku Hilang**

Bagaimana aku menyembunyikan air mata ini. Kau yang selalu bersamaku bahkan dalam mimpiku sekalipun. Kau selalu ada di sisiku. Kau yang menguatkanku di setiap saat, ketika aku jatuh terpuruk dan tak mampu bangkit. Tanganmu itulah yang selalu menggenggamku erat. Hangat. Nyaman.

Sejak dulu aku menyimpan perasaan padamu, namun kau tak pernah tahu kan? Atau kau tak pernah mau tahu? Setiap misi yang kita jalani, aku selalu berharap akan terus bersamamu selamanya. Menjadi pendampingmu. Walaupun aku tahu siapa diriku ini, aku sangat tidak pantas untukmu, aku paham soal itu. Kau berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Klan Hyuuga yang sangat terhormat. Seorang Hyuuga Neji yang jenius dan Tenten bersanding tidaklah mungkin. Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Tapi aku selalu berharap, suatu saat ada sebuah keajaiban, yang bisa menyatukan kita berdua.

Mimpi. Sekarang hanya tinggal mimpi. Semua bayangan dan harapanku musnah. Aku masih mengingat dengan jelas beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Aku akan menikah Ten," ucapmu lirih saat itu. Kata yang kau ucapkan itu, bagaikan petir yang menyambar. Jantungku bagaikan ditusuk ribuan kunai tajam, sakit rasanya. Aku sempat berharap kalau bumi terbelah dan memangsaku tak tersisa.

"Oya? Wah selamat ya Neji, siapa gadis beruntung yang akan jadi pendampingmu itu?" tanyaku yang berusaha menahan air mata yang berontak ingin keluar dari mataku. Rasanya ada gumpalan batu yang menyangkut di tenggorokanku. Berpura-bura tegar. Hanya itu yang aku mampu. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak tahu kan Neji?

"Shion, kami dijodohkan," jawabanmu itu bagaikan gunung yang runtuh dan menimpaku. Tak berdaya. Aku tak mampu berkata-kata. Kaupun tak berniat menatapku. Hei! Lihatlah betapa bodohnya diriku. Di saat seperti inipun, aku masih berharap kalau sebenarnya dalam hatimu ada secuil saja perasaan yang sama seperti yang ku rasakan. Hanya saja kau dijodohkan dan kau tak bisa menolak. Oke! Bukankah aku gila?! Kau tak mungkin punya perasaan yang sama denganku. Kalaupun ada untuk apa? Semuanya sudah berakhir. Harapanku. Impianku. Semuanya. Sadarlah Tenten! Kau bukan siapa-siapa. Tidak akan ada cerita antara kau dan Neji.

Tidak akan pernah.

Tidak akan pernah.

Air sungai di pinggiran desa Konoha itu tampaknya tak mampu menenangkan gundah hati gadis cantik berambut cokelat itu. Dia tampak tenang, namun pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Tatapan matanya kosong menatap aliran sungai. Wajahnya sangat muram dan tak ada sinar keceriaan yang biasa ditunjukkan oleh sang weapon mistress. Kehilangan cinta memang bisa merubah perasaan seseorang. Begitu pula dengan apa yang dialami Tenten saat ini. Angin yang lembut membuat beberapa helai rambutnya yang menjuntai di wajahnya menari-nari. Sesekali gadis itu mendesah lembut. Perlahan air matanya mengalir melewati pipinya yang mulus itu. Kalau didengar lebih jeli, ada isakan lembut yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Bagaimana tidak sedih, ketika orang yang kau cintai selama ini, mengatakan kalau ia akan menikahi gadis lain? Sakit dan hancur.

Tenten yang sedari kecil sudah yatim piatu, merasa kesepian dan selalu sedih. Sejak kecil Tenten sudah ditinggal kedua orang tuanya. Mereka berdua gugur dalam pertempuran mempertahankan desa. Mitsashi Akio, ayah Tenten adalah ninja ahli senjata di desa Konoha, begitu juga dengan Mitsashi Keiko, ibu Tenten. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang berjasa untuk desa. Kemampuan mereka tidak diragukan lagi. Meskipun klan Mitsashi bukanlah klan elit seperti Hyuuga maupun Uchiha, kekuatan dan dedikasi kepada Konoha patut diperhitungkan. Mitsashi Akio adalah satu-satunya penerus klan yang tersisa saat itu. Setelah kematiannya nama klan Mitsashi seolah tenggelam begitu saja. Satu-satunya pewaris klan ini adalah Tenten seorang, yang mana ketika dia menikah maka Tenten harus memakai nama keluarga suaminya. Secara tidak langsung, klan Mitsashi tidak akan ada lagi. Karena itulah, sejak kecil Tenten bertekad untuk menjadi seorang ninja yang hebat seperti kedua orang tuanya. Setidaknya dengan kemampuannya itu, orang lain dapat mengingat kehebatan klannya yang sudah tenggelam itu.

Kesepian menjadi teman gadis bermata indah ini. Hingga suatu hari ia bertemu dengan Neji di akademi ninja. Walaupun dingin dan terkesan angkuh, Neji selalu baik kepadanya. Ia selalu memberikan perhatian di saat yang lain tidak menganggap Tenten ada. Seperti air yang menetes di hamparan gurun tandus, begitulah perumpaman perhatian Neji kepada Tenten. Tenten yang sebatangkara mendapatkan seorang yang berharga sebagai temannya. Hubungan mereka semakin erat ketika mereka disatukan dalam tim Guy.

Tim Guy menjadi keluarga yang sangat berharga bagi Tenten. Mereka membuat kehidupannya yang dulu sepi, menjadi lebih berwarna. Walaupun ia dihadapkan dengan sifat Lee dan Guy-sensei yang sangat konyol. Tapi semua itu bukan masalah bagi Tenten, asal ia setiap hari bisa memandang wajah Neji, itu sudah cukup baginya. Toh Guy-sensei dan Lee juga sangat baik dan perhatian.

Selama ini, Neji menjadi patner berlatihnya. Darinyalah Tenten termotivasi untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Sehingga dia tidak menyerah sedikitpun ketika terjadi perang dunia ninja setahun silam.

Kebersamaannya dengan Neji itulah yang membuat Tenten perlahan menyukai pemuda bermarga Hyuuga itu. Cintanya perlahan tumbuh dengan indahnya. Harapan-harapan pun muncul, merebak dalam sanubarinya. Apakah salah ia memiliki perasaan itu? Tentu saja tidak. Walaupun Tenten menyadari kalau ia dan Neji jauh berbeda, namun seringkali pemikiran itu ia tepis sendiri. Bukankah cinta itu tidak memandang status sosial? Dengan pedoman itulah Tenten berani mencintai seorang Hyuuga Neji, meski hanya dalam hatinya saja. Namun sekarang apa yang selama ini diyakininya luruh seketika dan tak berbekas. Hilang seperti debu yang tertiup angin. Pemuda itu dijodohkan dengan seorang putri bangsawan dari negara seberang. Fumio Shion. Gadis cantik yang ditemui Neji beberapa waktu silam saat misi. Tenten ingat waktu itu Neji bersama Naruto, Sakura dan Lee pergi melaksanakan misi untuk menjaga Shion. Dan ternyata dari pertemuan itulah semua ini terjadi. Keluarga Hyuuga yang mengenal keluarga Fumio sangat senang ketika tahu bahwa Neji menjalankan sebuah misi untuk menjaga putri semata wayang Fumio Hideki. Sehingga tak lama setelah perang usai, mereka mengadakan pertemuan dan terjadilah perjodohan itu. Begitulah yang didengar Tenten dari Hinata, sepupu Neji.

Dua bulan lagi, laki-laki yang dicintainya itu akan menjadi milik orang lain. Apalagi yang bisa diharapkan? Semuanya sudah berakhir. Memori Tenten berputar kembali, ketika Neji terluka parah saat perang beberapa waktu lalu. Waktu itu ia sangat takut kalau kehilangan Neji. Ia takut kalau pemuda itu akan pergi selamanya dari sisinya. Ia berdo'a kepada dewa agar Neji tetap hidup. Dan do'anya terkabul. Setelah tidak sadarkan diri selama seminggu, keadaan Neji mulai membaik dan akhirnya sembuh.

Namun rupanya dewa memiliki rencana lain untuk Tenten.

Neji dan Tenten tidak akan bersatu.

Sekali lagi Tenten menghembuskan napasnya perlahan.

Sringg!

Trang!

Dengan sigap Tenten bangkit sambil menepis kunai yang melayang di sebelahnya dengan kunai yang dia pegang. Dengan wajah waspada, Tenten mengedarkan seluruh pandagannya. Siapa yang bermaksud menyerangnya? Bukankah perang sudah usai? Tapi bisa jadi ada orang jahat yang tidak suka padanya dan ingin menyerangnya. Tenten semakin meningkatkan kewaspadaannya, ketika ada suara di antara pepohonan.

"Ma'af, aku terlalu cepat melempar kunaiku. Apa kau terluka?" sosok itu mulai menampakkan wajahnya. Rambut perak dan maskernya, menegaskan siapa orang itu. Tanpa Tenten sadari, ia menghembuskan napas lega.

"Sensei, aku kira musuh," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Kakashi tersenyum dan menghampiri salah satu murid kesayangan rivalnya itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya Sensei, aku baik-baik saja."

"Reaksimu tadi cukup bagus Ten," puji Kakashi pada gadis cepol ini.

Tenten tertawa sekilas. Dia tidak akan menyangka kalau akan bertemu rival gurunya di tempat ini.

"Terima kasih Kakashi-sensei. Apa yang sensei lakukan di sini?"

"Latihan. Mau latihan bersama?"

Tenten sedikit tersentak mendengar tawaran gurunya itu. Biasanya Neji yang mengajaknya berlatih bersama. Neji. Ya Neji. Tapi sekarang keadaanya berbeda. Sangat jauh berbeda. Mungkin mulai sekarang ia tidak akan berlatih lagi bersama Neji, seperti dulu, selamanya.

Kakashi mengamati gadis dihadapannya itu dengan dahi berkerut. Sedikit banyak ia bisa mengira apa yang terjadi pada gadis periang ini. Walaupun Tenten bukanlah murid asuhannya, tapi Kakashi tahu kalau sebenarnya gadis panda itu menyimpan perasaan untuk rekan setimnya, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Hyuuga Neji. Perlu diketahui kalau selama ini ia memang memperhatikan gadis itu diam-diam. Jujur saja Kakashi tertarik dengan kepribadian murid Guy itu. Gadis yang tegar, ceria dan pantang menyerah. Kakashi tahu kalau saat ini pasti Tenten merasa sedih. Kabar pernikahan Neji sudah menjadi rahasia umum di desa Konoha. Keluarga terpandang seperti keluarga Hyuuga sudah menjadi sorotan.

"Baiklah sensei."

Ucapan singkat Tenten dan disertai senyum ringannya, membuat Kakashi tersentak. Gadis itu tetap mampu menutupi kesedihannya.

Entah apa yang terjadi di Konoha. Entah apa yang terjadi pada Tenten dan juga Kakashi. Sudah seminggu ini mereka berlatih bersama, di tempat yang sama. Mereka tampak akrab seperti sudah berlatih bersama ratusan kali sebelumnya. Padahal selama ini Kakashi dan Tenten tidak begitu akrab, hanya sebatas mengenal satu sama lain. Mungkin ini yang diketahui orang banyak dan juga Tenten.

Tapi tidak untuk Kakashi. Tanpa ada orang yang tahu, diam-diam Kakashi memperhatikan murid Guy itu. Entah perasaan apa yang tersimpan dalam relung hati Kakashi, tapi yang jelas dia ingin selalu ada di samping gadis manis itu. Kalau dulu ia hanya bisa menyimpan perasaan itu saja, tapi sekarang, setelah beberapa hari bersama Tenten, ia yakin kalau ia ingin terus berada di sisi gadis itu. Ia ingin menghilangkan kesedihan Tenten. Membuat gadis itu kambali ceria seperti dulu. Dan melindungi gadis panda itu.

Sedangkan Tenten sedikit merasa terhibur dengan adanya Kakashi yang entah bagaimana selalu menemaninya beberapa hari ini. Berlatih bersama, ngobrol bersama, bahkan seringkali makan siang bersama. Makanan yang sengaja dibuat Tenten itu, entah mengapa terasa lebih nikmat ketika ia menyantapnya bersama Kakashi. Guru tampan itu selalu bisa menghadirkan suasana yang ceria di antara mereka dengan guyonan-guyonannya.

"Masakanmu hari ini enak sekali Ten," komentar Kakashi.

"Sensei meledekku," ucap Tenten sambil tertawa kecuil.

"Benar, aku tidak berbohong. Masakanmu selalu enak," ucap Kakashi bersungguh-sungguh.

Tenten yang dipuji hanya tersenyum salah tingkah dan mencoba menutupi raut wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Apa-apan ini, batin Tenten bingung. Entah mengapa ia merasa nyaman kalau sedang bersama Kakashi seperti saat ini. Perasaan apa ini? Tenten sepertinya tidak mau tahu. Ia masih takut menyimpulkan arti debaran jantungnya ketika berdekatan dengan Kakashi. Sudah cukup sekali saja ia mengalami kekecewaan karena mengharapkan seseorang yang tak akan pernah ia miliki. Sekarang ia tidak mau itu terulang untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau memasakkanku setiap hari," ucap Kakashi dengan nada bercanda.

Tenten tersentak dan spontan menoleh kepada sosok di sampingnya itu. Apa maksud orang ini, memasakkannya setiap hari? Entah apa yang dirasakan Tenten. Ia merasa bingung. Ia tahu kalau Kakashi hanya bercanda saja, tapi entah mengapa ucapan itu merasuk dalam hatinya, membekas. Adakah maksud lain dari perkataan Kakashi barusan?

Kakashi yang merasa dipandang dengan intens oleh Tenten menoleh. Kakashi mendapati gadis cepol itu memandangnya heran. Ia tahu benar apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu. Meski ucapannya barusan seperti sebuah candaan, tapi yang sebenarnya itulah yang ada dalam hati Kakashi. Itulah yang diinginkannya. Terus bersama gadis yang ada bersamanya saat ini. Namun Kakashi tidak mampu mengatakan apapun untuk memperkuat ataupun meralat apa yang sudah terlontar dari bibirnya. Begitupun Tenten, ia hanya diam membisu, tak mampu berucap.

Keduanya hanya saling diam dan saling pandang satu sama lain. Entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, mereka tidak tahu. Yang pasti, untuk saat ini, mereka menikmati saat-saat kedua pasang mata saling bertatap. Saling memeluk dalam pandangangan, meski berbagai pertanyaan menggelayut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Hembusan angina yang mengantarkan semerbak aroma hutan, menjadi pelengkap di antara mereka.

Suara gemerisik dedaunan seakan menunggu kisah dari dua sejoli ini, yang masih tersimpan dan menjadi sebuah misteri.

 **Halo minna-san, gimana fic Rainy yang ini, terima kasih ya yang sudah membaca fic yang gaje ini dan mohon reviewnya ya**

 **Duh jadi malu deh kayaknya gak memuaskan banget nih**

 **Rencananya sih mau buat sekuelnya, gimana menurut minna-san? Padahal fanfic yang satunya belum kelah hehehe, tapi tenang Hatiku Tetap Dirimu dalam proses #authoraneh**

 **Moga minna-san gak bosen yan baca karya Rainy.**


End file.
